


Kenma's Game

by Xakkey03



Series: Silent & Strange [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Eventual relationship, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Pining Ushijima Wakatoshi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 00:00:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14779758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xakkey03/pseuds/Xakkey03
Summary: HEADS UP! The 1st chapter is continued from Chapter 5 of "Silent and Strange".





	Kenma's Game

**Author's Note:**

> HEADS UP! The 1st chapter is continued from Chapter 5 of "Silent and Strange".

**CHAPTER 1:**

 

**_KOZUME_ **

 

Kenma had finally left Akaashi's apartment and he was glad for doing so. It was a bit wild there and he couldn't handle much more of Satori, Shigeru and Tooru being in the same room. He could handle Tooru and Satori being in the same room together but throwing in Shigeru was just asking for chaos and one hell of a headache. He felt a little bad for leaving Keiji and Kei alone with them but they needed it. Kei needed to socialize more and the three loud mouths were more than guaranteed to help with that.  _ Although, he wasn't in the right position to say anything about someone needing to socialize since he had the same problem.  _

 

And Keiji......poor Keiji... His friend desperately needed a distraction from his thoughts. He wished his friend had told him sooner about his mother and he couldn't help but feel a bit hurt that he waited so long to tell them. Keiji was one of his closest friends, one of the few people who he could relate to and who could understand him. He sighed and glanced around before running a hand through his hair and letting it hide his face. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and smiled when he noticed his earbuds were still plugged in. He placed the earbuds in his ears and pulled up a game on his phone. He adjusted his book bag straps and slowly walked out of the apartment building.

 

He didn't have any obligations or homework for today. He doesn't start his internship at the game design company until Saturday. Soooo that left him pretty free for a while. A new game he was interested in was being released today but that wasn't until 4, which left him with just over an hour to find something to do. He could go early, but that would be a bit pointless since he had already put one on hold when he first heard of the game. 

 

Well...he could go to the bakery and then wait at the game store. The game store didn't just sell games but also had an arcade in which people could play and test games. He could munch on sweets and play games while he waited. He smiled slightly at that thought and headed towards the train station.

 

He was lucky he didn't have to wait too long for the train and even luckier that it wasn't packed. He sat down and hid his face with his hair and continued playing the game. When the train stopped he quickly got off and headed to the bakery. You could usually smell the bakery before you could see it. It always made Kenma happy because they made the best apple pie but they also made other delicious apple desserts. He stopped and looked up at the sign on the store that read  _ SHIMADA'S,  _ before pulling the door open and walking inside.

 

The bakery was pretty big and was usually busy, as it was now. On the left side of the store was the front counter and behind it was a door that led to the kitchen. On the right side of the store and back of the store were tables of various shapes and sizes with matching chairs. The interior was painted or decorated with various shades of black, gray and white. The stores manager is Shimada Makoto and his parents own the store. Shimada-san was currently behind the counter with Moniwa, Yachi, Kunimi and Goshiki. Tsukishima also worked here but he was off today. He thought it was funny how Kei said he only worked here because he could get free sweets by doing so. He had to admit that he was rather adorable for saying that but he never tell him that. 

 

He eyed the front counter again and saw that Kunimi and Goshiki were at the registers, Yachi was handing out orders over the counter and Moniwa and Shimada-san were carrying sweets from the kitchen. He walked up to Kunimi's register and the brunette nodded his head at him and gave him a small smile.

 

"Apple pie?" Kunimi asked and Kenma nodded his head.

 

"Two slices." Kenma smiled at Kunimi as he placed the order for him.

 

"I'll get it for you." Kunimi said after Kenma paid. Kunimi then walked into the back of the kitchen and after a few minutes returned carrying a container with a clear lid.

 

"Two fresh and hot slices." Kunimi said as he handed the container to Kenma.

 

"Thank you." Kenma grinned at the brunette before walking away from the counter. As he was walking away from the counter a noisy crowd pushed through the bakery doors. He was smiling down at the treat he acquired when a solid wall hit him and the treat fell from his hands and hit the floor. Kenma stared down at the pies that had fallen out of the container as the bakery went eerily quiet.

 

"Oh..." A deep voice rumbled. Kenma looked up to discover the wall that hit him was Ushijima and gathered behind him were several girls who appeared to be fans.

 

"I apologize for that." Ushijima said as Kenma looked back down at his ruined pies. He looked back up and his eyes focused on Ushijima without blinking.

 

"Replace my pies." Kenma said and Ushijima froze at the command.

 

**_USHIJIMA_ **

 

Ushijima froze at the command from the smaller man and stared down at him. He looked familiar but he couldn't remember from where. His thoughts wandered as he tried to recall where he could've met him.

 

"NOW." The smaller male demanded grabbing his attention again and Ushijima stared at him again.

 

"You ruined my pies now you need to replace them." The smaller male glared and Ushijima nodded his head and walked to the counter. He placed the order with Goshiki and the male at the other register walked back into the kitchen. He returned a few minutes later carrying a container and handed it to Ushijima. Ushijima nodded his head in thanks and carried it back to the smaller male who had his eyes fixed to him the entire time. He handed the container to the smaller male who took it from his hands.

 

"Maybe he's not rotten to the core." The smaller male muttered before turning and walking out of the bakery.


End file.
